Caifé Gaelach
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Effie ha pasado de ser la escolta de los vencedores más populares de Panem a ser una rebelde a la fuerza, pero al menos tiene a alguien con quien distraerse... "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León". (Hayffie) [Regalo para MikoBicho-chan]
1. Capítulo I

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León"._

 _Wow, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escribí sobre estos dos, que ya había olvidado cuánto me gusta la pareja *_* Para vergüenza mía, tendría que haber escrito algo así hace meses, pero lo importante es que aquí estoy, así que... este fic es un regalo para_ **MikoBicho-chan** _por haber seguido y comentado mi otro hayffie (Piezas que no encajan). Espero que te guste :)_

 _ **Notas:** **1.** El fic constará de cinco capítulos de entre 370 y 500 palabras, más o menos. **2.** Al final explicaré el porqué de este título tan raro jaja. **3.** Como se me olvidó actualizar anoche, publicaré un capítulo ahora, uno esta noche, y uno en los próximos tres días. _

_Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

 **CAIFÉ GAELACH**

* * *

 **I.**

Effie estaba tumbada en el estrecho camastro de la habitación (‹‹Ja, celda, más bien››) que le habían asignado, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa de metal.

―Adelante ―dijo de forma casual.

Cogió el vestido que había estado cosiendo y fingió estar muy atareada con la aguja e hilo en vez de mostrar lo soberanamente aburrida e indignada que estaba en realidad.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Effie observó de reojo que era Haymitch quien había ido a verla. Dejó sus labores a un lado y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Vienes a pedirme que me una a la revolución? ¿Que me pinte la cara con carbón y suelte algún grito de guerra absurdo y chabacano? ―inquirió.

Haymitch soltó una carcajada.

―Vaya, veo que el Trece te ha vuelto más sarcástica. Bienvenida al mundo de los amargados. Katniss es la presidenta de honor, tú puedes quedarte con el cargo de secretaria general.

Effie entrecerró los ojos. Haymitch era tan incorregible como siempre. Y a juzgar por los temblores de sus manos, había dejado de beber, lo que lo volvía todavía más vulgar si cabía.

―Y tú eres lo más parecido a un dios, supongo ―contraatacó.

Haymitch sonrió ampliamente.

―Sabía que tenía razón cuando le dije a Plutarch que teníamos que traerte.

Effie abrió los ojos como platos.

―¿Que tú hiciste qué! ―Se levantó de un salto, totalmente indignada―. ¡Te exijo que…!

―¿Que qué? ―interrumpió él―. ¿Que te devolvamos al Capitolio, donde lo más probable es que primero te torturen y luego te maten? ―señaló.

Effie se quedó callada. No podía decir que no tuviera razón, y eso la desestabilizaba más que nada. No podía volver a su casa, porque la considerarían una traidora, pero tampoco creía en aquella revolución.

¿Verdad?

Cuadró los hombros y levantó el mentón, fingiendo serenidad. Se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió.

―Cuando te decidas a pedirme perdón y a dirigirte a mí de forma civilizada, vuelve. Mientras tanto, quiero estar sola ―ordenó, mirando al frente.

Haymitch soltó un suspiro, pero se levantó con un encogimiento de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo a la altura de Effie y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, preciosa.

Cuando se quedó sola, Effie cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en el duro metal. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora con su vida?

* * *

 _Veréis, el título es el nombre en gaélico del **café irlandés** (para quien no lo sepa, es café mezclado con whisky y nata por encima) y se me ha ocurrido poner este título por la mención de Effie del café en la cuarta peli y el alcoholismo de Haymitch (en mi canon mental, él bebe whisky más que vodka, así que me sirve jajaj). _

_Me he notado ligeramente oxidada al escribir esto, seguramente porque desde que terminé el long-fic Hayffie, me he dedicado casi por exclusiva a Harry Potter y ya lo tengo muy arraigado. Aun así, ¿qué os ha parecido? Miko, ¿te ha gustado?_

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Capítulo II

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León"._

* * *

 **CAIFÉ GAELACH**

* * *

 **II.**

―Pensad en un momento en el que Katniss Everdeen os conmovió de verdad.

Effie levantó la mano. Haymitch la miró, esperando su respuesta.

―Cuando se presentó voluntaria para salvar a su hermana ―dijo.

―Genial. ―Haymitch borró lo que fuera que había escrito en la pizarra y escribió ‹‹Voluntaria por su hermana››―. ¿Qué más?

―Cuando cantó aquella canción para Rue en la arena ―añadió Effie.

Hacía falta ser de piedra para no conmoverse con aquella escena. Effie recordaba que lloró como hacía años que no lloraba.

―Oh, sí. ¿Quién no se emocionó con aquello? ―Haymitch lo añadió a la pizarra. Se giró levemente hacia Effie―. Me gustas mucho más sin todo ese maquillaje y esas pelucas.

La vanidad de Effie se infló como el pecho de un pavo real. Esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

―Y tú me gustas más sobrio, querido.

Haymitch la miró de reojo y sonrió.

Cuando la reunión terminó, todos se fueron al comedor, a cenar. Haymitch se sentó al lado de Effie, apoyó un codo encima de la mesa y el mentón en su puño. La miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Entonces, ¿te gusto ahora mismo? ―preguntó.

Effie puso los ojos en blanco.

―No te emociones, querido.

―Pero ya has dejado de arrugar la nariz cuando me tienes cerca. Eso significa algo ―respondió él.

Effie reprimió una sonrisa.

―Sí, que ahora te lavas más a menudo, algo que estoy segura que agradece todo Panem.

Haymitch tiró del cuello de su jersey y lo olió. Hizo un gesto de aceptación.

―Una lástima: hubiera podido confundir a los ejércitos de Snow con mi olor corporal. A estas alturas seguro que ya hubiéramos ganado la guerra ―bromeó.

Effie soltó una carcajada; Haymitch pensó que tenía una risa bonita cuando se reía de corazón.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Effie suspiró.

―Daría mi mano derecha por una taza de café.

―Yo daría el brazo entero por un trago de whisky, así que no te quejes.

Effie lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

― _Touché_ ―dijo.

―Reconócelo: sin mí, tu estancia aquí sería muy aburrida ― señaló Haymitch casualmente, metiéndose en la boca otra cucharada de ese puré que se suponía que era de patata.

―No puedo decir que no sea verdad ―confesó ella, muy a su pesar.


	3. Capítulo III

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León"._

* * *

 **CAIFÉ GAELACH**

* * *

 **III.**

La boda de Finnick y Annie se celebró en una de las pocas zonas abiertas que daban al exterior y tenían luz natural.

Effie estaba muy orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho con el vestido de la novia: Annie llevaba un vestido blanco, sencillo, pero bonito (todo lo bonito que había sido posible dentro de las limitadas posibilidades de aquel austero distrito). Si hubieran estado en el Capitolio, la muchacha nunca hubiera sido considerada guapa según los cánones típicos de belleza, pero allí, nadie se atrevería a negar que Annie era la chica más hermosa del lugar, con su radiante sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos al mirar a su futuro esposo.

Finnick, por su parte, era lo que cualquier joven capitolino aspiraría a aparentar: alto, esbelto, elegante. Era perfecto, físicamente hablando. Hubiera podido tener a cualquier mujer que hubiera deseado con simplemente chasquear los dedos, sin embargo, no tenía ojos más que para Annie.

Eran la definición perfecta de felicidad. Solo un tonto no los envidiaría.

Effie observó la ceremonia entre maravillada y emocionada.

―Si cuando esto termine no somos todos diabéticos, te invito a una copa ―susurró Haymitch, que se había colocado a su lado, a su oído.

Effie le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Te recuerdo que aquí el alcohol está prohibido ―le respondió ella―. Y como descubra que has robado una botella de algún sitio, te quedas sin bailar conmigo.

―¿Quién ha dicho que quiera bailar contigo? ―replicó él, sin mirarla.

Effie siguió con la mirada clavada en los novios, pero sonrió. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

―Porque yo no me he arreglado tanto para quedarme apartada en un rincón y tú últimamente estás más simpático de lo habitual, así que hay que aprovechar el momento antes de que lo bueno se acabe.

Haymitch pareció considerarlo durante un momento antes de responder:

―Me parece un buen razonamiento.

Cuando los novios pronunciaron los votos y cortaron la tarta, la música empezó a sonar. Effie estaba entre un grupo de gente del Doce, aplaudiendo y observando a Katniss bailar con su hermana. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de bailar, pero en aquel momento Haymitch se acercó a ella y se inclinó, ofreciéndole su mano.

―¿Ya pensabas que me había olvidado de ti, verdad?

Effie le lanzó una mirada crítica, pero aceptó su mano.

―Más te vale no pisarme, querido.

Al final, para grata sorpresa de Effie, resultó que Haymitch bailaba más que aceptablemente, y se deslizaron por la pista durante dos, tres, cuatro bailes seguidos. La mujer daba vueltas y reía ante los comentarios sarcásticos que Haymitch le susurraba al oído.

Cuando se fueron juntos a la cama aquella noche, a Effie le hubiera gustado poder decir que lo habían hecho influenciados por el alcohol, pero como no habían podido probar ni una gota, se limitó a atribuirlo a la emoción de la velada.


	4. Capítulo IV

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León"._

* * *

 **CAIFÉ GAELACH**

* * *

 **IV.**

Effie abrió los ojos de golpe.

‹‹¡Mierda, llego tarde!››, se dijo.

Se levantó rápidamente, aunque tuvo que detenerse para que se le pasara el mareo causado por la brusquedad del gesto. Se vistió a toda prisa y se ató un pañuelo a la cabeza (aún no se hacía a la idea de llevar el pelo suelto). Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

―¿Dónde demonios está mi maldita chaqueta?

―Una dama nunca maldice de esa forma ―gruñó Haymitch desde la cama.

El hombre abrió un ojo y la miró, sonriendo.

―Es culpa tuya. Se me están pegando tus malos hábitos ―le recriminó.

Haymitch se incorporó y apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano mientras observaba a Effie buscar por todas partes.

―Te la habrás dejado en alguna parte ―señaló.

Effie se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Yo nunca olvido nada. Excepto mi buen criterio cuando se trata de… ―Señaló con la mano la cama y a él― _esto_.

Haymitch soltó una carcajada.

―Anoche no decías lo mismo. Ni la noche anterior, ni la anterior a esa… ―Effie le dedicó una mirada crítica antes de coger la chaqueta negra de él y marcharse a toda prisa de la habitación―. ¡Eh, que esa chaqueta es mía!

Fue inútil, Effie ya se había ido. Haymitch se dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. Aspiró el aroma de Effie, impregnado en las sábanas, y sonrió involuntariamente. Si le hubieran dicho ocho años atrás, cuando conoció a Effie, que terminarían acostándose justos, se hubiera reído y hubiera procedido a emborracharse para olvidar aquella estupidez (eso si no hubiera estado borracho ya), pero hacía ocho años, tampoco se hubiera imaginado participar activamente en una revolución, así que tampoco era tan raro.

La vida daba muchas vueltas. Él, de momento, estaba muy cómodo en aquella cama.

Mientras tanto, Effie ayudaba a vestir a equipo que iría a grabar al distrito Ocho. Después de colocar la pieza que cubría el torso de Katniss, la contempló durante un momento. Cuánto había crecido, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se presentó voluntaria en sus Juegos. Y, sin embargo, en lo esencial no había cambiado.

―Ten cuidado, Katniss ―le pidió.

La muchacha asintió, completamente seria. Entonces, miró a Effie de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

―¿Eso no es de…?

‹‹Vaya, para una vez que la niña se anima a fijarse en ropa y tiene que ser justo ahora››, pensó Effie.

―No, qué va ―cortó antes de darle un empujoncito en el hombro para que se moviera.

Cuando se despidió de Katniss y Gale, se quedó unos minutos más allí, viendo cómo la nave despegaba. Se abrazó a sí misma, acariciando la vasta tela.

Olía a Haymitch.


	5. Capítulo V

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Suzanne Collins, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Para el reto Felices por siempre del foro El Diente de León"._

 _¡Último capítulo! Me ha hecho muy feliz volver a este fandom, aunque sea para un fic tan corto como este. ¡Viva el Hayffie!_

* * *

 **CAIFÉ GAELACH**

* * *

 **V.**

Todo había llegado a su fin.

La guerra había terminado. Mucha gente había muerto, un nuevo gobierno se estaba formando y nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Ahora, Effie esperaba en la nieve, a pie de la enorme escalinata de la mansión de Snow, a punto de despedir a dos de los tres ganadores de los Juegos, que volvían a casa.

Y la dejaban atrás.

Cuando Katniss llegó a su lado, la abrazó. El rostro de la muchacha carecía de expresión, y Effie no podía culparla: después de dos Juegos, una guerra y la muerte de su hermana, pocos motivos había para sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor.

―Prométeme que lo encontrarás ―dijo Effie.

Los ojos de Katniss brillaron con curiosidad por un segundo.

―¿Encontrar el qué? ―preguntó.

Effie sonrió con tristeza y le acarició la mejilla.

―La vida de una ganadora. ―Los ojos de Katniss se empañaron y la abrazó de nuevo―. Adiós, mi niña.

Katniss le dedicó una brevísima sonrisa y se hizo a un lado. Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de Haymitch, Effie contuvo el aliento. El hombre se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó, ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un instante antes de que los labios de él buscaran los suyos.

Aquel beso sabía a despedida.

―Ven a vernos, Effie.

―Cuida de ella ―respondió la mujer, incapaz prometer nada.

Mentor y ganadora reemprendieron la marcha. Los ojos de Effie se anegaron, pero consiguió no llorar. Era la primera regla de cualquier estilista: nada de llorar, no queremos que se corra el maquillaje.

No queremos mostrar que nos importa más de lo que debiera.

Entonces, Haymitch se detuvo y el corazón de Effie se paró con él.

―¿Sabes? El Capitolio no está tan lejos del Doce ―dijo él en tono casual―, podrías venir siempre que quisieras.

Pese a lo serio de la situación, Effie no pudo evitar reír.

―Seguro que el Doce está llorando por tener una estilista ―señaló con ironía.

Haymitch se giró y sonrió.

―Ellos no sé, ¿pero qué voy a hacer yo sin la escolta más insufrible, vanidosa y guapa de Panem?

Se miraron a los ojos. Haymitch alargó una mano, ofreciéndosela. Effie dudó durante un segundo; aceptarlo significaba dejar atrás todo su mundo, pero… ¿qué quedaba en realidad de su viejo mundo? Nada.

Así que no tenía nada que perder si empezaba de cero.

Con solo diez pasos, se situó al lado de Haymitch. Estrechó su mano con fuerza.

―¡Menos mal ―suspiró él―, ya creía que ibas a dejarme en mal lugar!

Effie soltó una carcajada.

―Más te vale darme toda una habitación como vestidor o cojo el tren y me vuelvo directamente ―advirtió.

―Siempre y cuando no te metas con mis ocas… ―Él se encogió de hombros.

Effie sonrió; les esperaba un futuro incierto, pero _muy_ interesante.

* * *

 _ **Review** si crees que la historia debería haber terminado así ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
